I don't wanna hurt you
by Lyonia Avilura
Summary: . "…bahkan ketika aku ke kamarnya pun dia itu tidak peduli. Apa benar dia mencintaiku? Dia lebih mirip seperti manusia homo yang berpacaran dengan wanita hanya sebagai topeng saja. Aku " /AT/Maybe OOC/NO LEMON (untuk amannya dibuat M aja ya!)/ENJOY! :)


"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Hey Sasuke~"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn? Ap─"

"─kau sebenarnya dengar tidak sih aku memanggilmu daritadi hah?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap gadis di hadapannya. Sampai sekarang ia tetap tak bisa mengerti mengapa ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk cerewet sepertinya. "Lebih baik kau pulang, aku sibuk." Kursi kebesarannya yang bisa berputar-putar kembali pada tempatnya semula; di depan komputer. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah gadis itu sakit hati, lalu pergi dari sini, dan ia bisa kembali pada lembar kerjanya, pikirnya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau takut ya aku berada di ruang pribadimu begini? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Kau takut jika ada yang tahu─

─Sasuke.. apa yang kau lak─ ARGH!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak takut masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin? Itu artinya kau harus tahu apa resiko yang mungkin terjadi 'kan?" Secepat kedipan mata, Sasuke berpindah ke tepi tempat tidurnya tempat gadis itu duduk. Dengan cepat ia menindih gadis itu dengan posisi terlentang di bawahnya di atas tempat tidur. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat untuk gadis itu sadari. "…terkadang, laki-laki bisa kehilangan kendali, kau tahu Sakura?"

Gadis itu panik luar biasa, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara kedua tangannya dipegang Sasuke dengan erat di atas kepalanya. Dan, wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sakura bisa menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh kekasihnya, melihat helaian rambut hitam, kedua mata obsidian, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang─ _ini terlalu dekat!_

Dan Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menutup matanya justru ingin menggodanya lebih. "Buka matamu saat aku melakukannya, Sakura."

Bibir itu perlahan mendekat, dengan jarak yang sudah sangat dekat, Sakura bisa memperkirakan kemungkinan Sasuke akan menciumnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas Sasuke. Ia tahan napasnya. Ia resapi aroma tubuh Sasuke dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba rileks. Ia persiapkan dirinya untuk ini. Lalu ia beranikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan─

"Sakura, kau tahu di matamu ada kotorannya. Debu, mungkin?" lalu Sasuke bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya melanjutkan pekerjaannya seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu.

 _._

 _._

 **I don't wanna hurt you**

 _ **A oneshot story**_ _ **by Lyonia Avilura**_

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character**

.

.

"Tapi Sasuke sangat menyebalkan, Kak. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya bekerja seharian. Percuma saja aku menemaninya kalau aku tidak pernah dianggapnya ada…" Gadis yang awalnya berniat marah-marah dan melampiaskan kelakuan kekasihnya dengan cara melaporkan pada calon kakak iparnya, pada akhirnya malah menangis meraung-raung dengan keras. "…bahkan ketika aku ke kamarnya pun dia itu tidak peduli. Apa benar dia mencintaiku? Dia lebih mirip seperti manusia homo yang berpacaran dengan wanita hanya sebagai topeng saja. Aku─"

"─Ah, iya iya aku mengerti, Sakura." Laki-laki itu berusaha menyelesaikan sesi-curhat-calon-adik-iparnya ini dengan cepat. "Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku akan berbicara dengannya setelah ini. Kau tenang saja, oke?" lelaki yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke ini menahan geli dengan semua perkataan gadis polos di depannya. _Adiknya homo?_ Ia hampir meloncat dari tempat duduknya mendengarnya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan tissue pemberian lelaki itu. "Terima kasih Kak Itachi. Kau memang sangat baik padaku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." gadis itu beringsut dari sofa empuk Itachi, merapikan pakaiannya dan membungkuk pamit. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Kak Itachi mau mendengarku." Itachi berdiri mengikuti Sakura hingga pintu, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat pada calon adik iparnya.

"Kenapa dulu aku tidak pacaran saja dengan Kak Itachi, hm…" gumam Sakura pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu depan apartemen Itachi dan menghilang dari sana. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Itachi menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapannya.

Itachi menoleh ke arah seberang ruangan ke arah seorang wanita seumuran dengannya yang baru datang dari dapur. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memeluk pinggang wanita itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. "Itachi-koi? Lho mana Sakura? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kenapa dia sud─" dan setelahnya wanita itu menemukan bibirnya sudah terkunci; lagi. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Itachi semakin menekankan pelukan dan ciumannya pada wanita itu. Melumatnya dalam-dalam; lembut namun tidak memaksa.

"EMPH─ Itachi.. Aaaah~ Ini 'kan masih─"

"Kau istriku, Hana. Dan hari ini kita belum melakukannya." Hari ini Hana meleleh untuk kesekian kali oleh sentuhan suaminya yang hangat.

.

.

.

" _Kau harus bersikap lembut padanya. Wanita itu tidak suka di nomor duakan, apalagi yang kau lakukan hanya berduaan komputer dan laptopmu sepanjang waktu. Sekali-sekali luangkan waktumu berdua saja dengannya. Di tempat romantis, bukan perpustakaan atau toko buku! Dan kalian itu sudah berpacaran tiga tahun, bahkan sudah bertunangan. Aku beritahu ya, wanita paling tidak suka menunggu, kau tahu?"_

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kakaknya yang begini. Pasti Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Dasar pengadu! Hanya masalah begini saja sudah lapor. Memangnya apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Sakura? Apa dia harus memeluknya, menciumnya, menyentuh─

AH, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja ia tak mampu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui ia mencintai gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus berdekatan sangat intens dengan Sakura? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi? Bagaimana jika dia dan Sakura tiba-tiba─

Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu, dari siapapun dan apapun; termasuk dirinya.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa panjang keluarga Sasuke di rumah mewahnya. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Berarti ia sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit. _Benar-benar buang-buang waktu._ Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke sampai-sampai menyuruhnya datang?

"Sakura!" Sesosok wanita cantik menghampirinya pelan. Rambutnya yang kini dipangkas sebahu membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa.

"Ah, Kak Hana? Kakak apa kabar?" gadis itu sontak berdiri dan membungkuk singkat, "…maaf kemarin aku tidak sempat lama-lama di apartemen kakak."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hana tersenyum lembut pada Sakura sebelum Itachi datang dan memeluk Hana seraya mengecup pipi istrinya singkat. Sakura berjengit melihat adegan itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Belum cukup dengan itu, Sakura bisa menemukan ruam-ruam merah di leher dan pipi Kak Hana. _AH, ternyata Kak Itachi ganas juga._

"Oh ya Sakura, kau langsung saja ke kamar Sasuke seperti biasa." Dan seketika lamunan Sakura buyar oleh perkataan Itachi. Ucapannya terdengar memaksa. _Aku diusir!_

 _Pasti Kak Itachi ingin bersenang-senang_. _Dasar tidak tahu tempat!_

.

.

"Mau apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

Mendengar ucapan itu Sasuke berbalik menatap sosok di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia terlihat cantik jika memakai gaun. "Apa itu gaun yang kubelikan tempo hari?" celetuknya.

Sakura melongo mendengar jawaban yang tidak seharusnya ia dapatkan. "Apa? Gaun? Kau─" kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat menuju kekasihnya yang tetap duduk di meja kerjanya. "─Sasuke Uchiha, kau seharusnya tahu cara menyambut ta─" dan Sakura hanya bisa menerka-nerka mengapa bibirnya terkunci rapat. Sakura menutup matanya dalam-dalam, ia berusaha membalas ciuman itu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan cepat, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu kemudian menariknya dalam pelukannya. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadisnya. Melumatnya pelan dan dalam─memposisikan senyaman mungkin agar ia tak menyakiti gadis itu. Tak ada nafsu, hanya cinta. Dan Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan Sakura menekan dada bidangnya semakin erat.

Terengah-engah keduanya saling melepas ciuman itu setelah merasakan pasokan oksigen mendadak habis. Belum sampai menunggu Sakura sadar dengan kejadian itu, Sasuke mengambil sebuah cincin sederhana yang terlihat manis dari sakunya. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Dan Sakura masih terlalu terkejut menyadari kejadian beruntun ini. "Ha? Apa?"

"Menikahlah denganku. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke mantap. "Dengan begitu kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku kapan saja. Dan kau tidak perlu kuacuhkan lagi. Maaf untuk yang kemarin-kemarin."

Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat gadis di hadapannya terisak pelan. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar. Itu adalah wajah paling bahagia yang pernah ia lihat. Lalu ia bawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya pelan; menenangkannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menangis mendapatkan semua ini, ia sangat bahagia. "Iya, aku mau. Aku mau."

"Kenapa membuatku menunggu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba saat tangisnya mereda.

Sasuke yang masih merengkuh Sakura menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu. Dengan hubungan kita yang semakin dekat, ada banyak hal yang tetap ada batasan untuk sebaiknya tidak kita lakukan." ujar Sasuke pelan. "Namun, aku juga tidak ingin terburu-buru, mengingat banyak hal yang masih ingin kau lakukan–aku pun begitu." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Sakura kembali menangis. Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke membuatnya malu karena berpikir pendek. "Kenapa kau masih menangis, Nyonya Uchiha?" Tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, "Atau kau mau aku yang membuatmu berhenti menangis dengan paksa?"

Sakura berani bersumpah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum itu sangat mengerikan.

Sakura terkesiap mendengar ucapan itu, jangan-jangan Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi?! Ia jauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke secepat mungkin dan menghapus air matanya cepat. "Iya aku sudah tidak menangis kok, aku─"

"Ah, Sasuke! Pastikan Sakura tetap perawan sampai hari pernikahan kalian!" keduanya menatap ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke, "…dan, jangan lupa mengunci pintu!" Dan sosok Itachi menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan kedua sejoli dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

 **end**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

* * *

 **AN**

Thank you so so so much buat **Venusa Rays** yang selalu siap ngedengerin rewelku, glad to have you sist ;)

Anyway, fanfict ini dibuat 2011 akhir pas mau tahun baru 2012. Ngga tau tiba-tiba pengen publish aja gitu hehe.

How?


End file.
